Media processing devices such as printers typically include a supply of media such as paper or labels, and a mechanism to draw the media from the supply past a printhead. The printhead generates human and/or machine-readable indicia on a surface of the media before dispensing the media. The quality of the indicia may be negatively affected by irregularities in the movement of the media from the supply to the printhead.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of implementations of the present specification.
The apparatus components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the implementations of the present specification so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.